


Midnight Kisses Under Silverwing Skies

by riseupgirl



Series: letters from me to you. [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupgirl/pseuds/riseupgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miss you more than the sky misses the ground or Romeo missed Juliet. I miss you more than God misses the earth before Adam and Eve fucked it up. But now I'm getting cheesy, and I fucking hate it when I do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kisses Under Silverwing Skies

Midnight kisses under silverwing skies.

Hey. Hey. How's it going? Good, I suppose. Better than me, I know. Everything's got to be better than me. How's your girl? Amazing as always. Yeah yeah, I know. I've had the speech. You're too fucking nice, you know that?

I miss you. I miss you a whole fucking lot. More than I'd like to admit. I miss you more than the sky misses the ground or Romeo missed Juliet. I miss you more than God misses the earth before Adam and Eve fucked it up. But now I'm getting cheesy, and I fucking hate it when I do that.

I had a dream, last night. Yeah, a dream, ha ha ha. I dreamt that I was walking in a desert. A scorching hot desert, with a sun the size of half the sky above me and burning at at least ten hundred degrees. And I was burning with it. I don't just mean figuratively - I mean I was literally burning. My skin was smoking, my hair charring and falling away as flakes of ash. My body felt like it was being licked by flames all over. But you know the worst part? I couldn't stop walking. I couldn't just drop and, you know, die. I had to keep walking. Because I still had my feet and my feet, my fucking feet, just wouldn't stop moving.

And so I kept walking. I wanted to sit, wanted to lie down, anything to stop moving. I even tried throwing myself to the ground once or twice. But I couldn't do it. I kept walking. And then you appeared.

And you took me in your arms, in that soft fucking hug you save for occasions like this. Like you did those years ago when I was really bad. Like you've always done. And you let me collapse. I finally stopped walking, finally got off my feet, finally stopped burning. Because of you.

You carried me out of that desert. You fucking carried me.

I'm not sure what the purpose of this is. I probably won't even send it, knowing me. I'll either chicken out or forget. Probably both. I don't know why I told you about that dream, either. I just thought...you know. I just thought you'd like to know.

Thanks for carrying me, Patrick.

\- Pete.


End file.
